1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a warp knitting machine with a knitting mechanism in the work area and a subsequent fabric pull-off.
2. Description of Related Art
In known warp knitting machines it is customary to provide the fabric pull-off as close as possible to the working area. This proximity is sought because of space efficiency or, as in the case in the Raschel machine, because of the manner of the knitting technology. Even when the distance between the working area and the pull-off is only a few centimeters, for example, to 2 to 10 centimeters, the edges of the fabric path moves inwardly before reaching the pull-off point. The size of this shrinkage depends on the type of goods produced and is at its greatest in elastic fabric.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide means which are operative even in the smallest separation between the working area and the fabric pull-off to avoid or substantially hinder this intrusion of the fabric path edges.